


She's still here

by Dylanstiles



Category: American Assassin - Vince Flynn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hope, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanstiles/pseuds/Dylanstiles
Summary: When Anna Rielly Rapp dies in a terrible explosion meant for her husband Mitchell Rapp. Mitch Rapp grieves of her death but in secret. He didn't really enjoy showing his pain in front of others. Main reason why he didn't show up at Anna's funeral.





	She's still here

It has been nine months since the explosion. Mitch Rapp just got home from the CIA headquarters finishing a discussiom with Irene Kennedy. He parked his car and put his hands on the wheel. Mitch still couldn't comprehend that Anna was gone. All he could say was it should've been him who died in that explosion. He decided to get out of the car. Mitch walked to his front door. He hoped that somehow it was all a dream, he knew it wasn't. He opened the door and walked in the house closing it behind him. As he set set his keys down he looked around. He knew he was alone, he never felt more alone. Slowly he began to sob. Mitch went down on in a crotch position and brought his hands to his face. Mitch missed his wife so much. She was beautiful and a good reporter. Over all the time they had. He wish he had more time. Anna was also pregnant, which upset Mitch even more that he never got to meet his son or daughter. He regrets not listening to Anna about leaving this all behind and starting their life together. By now they probably would have had two kids. Maybe they would have had twins but it was to early to know when she was alive. All Mitch wanted was to be able to see her again. He'd told her that it was fate that brought them together. And he believed that and Mitch needed her more than ever. She was the only person that could make him feel stress-free. And who he could be himself around. He didn't have a problem with that he was himself with everyone but just somehow it was different when he was with Anna. He also wondered what it would be like to be a dad. He certainly wasn't ready now. He couldn't think of having a family with anyone else other than Anna. Irene had been telling him it's not too late but Mitch doesn't want it. He missed the soft tocuh of Anna's skin. Her beautiful green eyes, her soft brown hair. Her toned body. If he could turn back the clock he would. Have her back in a flash. But this is the life he chose. And if it wasn't for the CIA he wouldn't never meant Anna in the first place. He was grateful to meet Anna. She was the love of his life. And he will always love her dearly. He could still feel her with him. Of course she was in his heart. He knew she was still here. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of this. All rights reserved to the amazing Vince Flynn. He was an courageous writer and loved by many. He'll always be my favorite author.


End file.
